1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an absorption spectrometer for measuring the concentration of a gas component in a measured gas based on wavelength modulation spectroscopy (WMS).
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 10 2013 201 459 A1 discloses an exemplary absorption spectrometer.
In “in-line” or “in-situ” measurement, for example, in the process manufacturing industry or the energy industry, the measurement volume is often formed by a gas conduit, such as a pipe, or a flue, carrying the measured gas. The light source and the detector are then arranged at different sites of the process plant, for which purpose, the spectrometer is subdivided into two partial devices, specifically a transmitter with the light source and a receiver containing the detector. These partial devices are connected to one another via a special coupling line so that they can function as an overall device. In particular, via the coupling line, a system clock signal is transmitted to perform synchronization between the transmitter and the receiver such that the measurement signal generated by the detector can be demodulated in a manner that is phase-sensitive to its modulation.
The provision and laying of such coupling lines, in particular in an industrial environment, is associated with a corresponding effort.